This invention relates to golf putters. More particularly, it relates to putters which may be placed in striking position on a golf green and remain standing in striking position without external support so that the user may view alignment of the putter face with respect to the cup, the ball and topography of the green from positions removed from the location of the putter.
Since golf courses are usually designed with par values for each hole which allow for two putts per hole, it is evident that putting contributes significantly to a golfer""s total score. Accordingly, successful and effective putting is highly desireable.
A wide variety of putters is available, all theoretically designed to aid the golfer in learning proper putting technique and/or improving the golfer""s putting skill and effectiveness. Golfers generally agree that the primary problems encountered in proper putting relate to controlling direction of the ball and to controlling the energy imparted to the ball to drive it to the hole. Direction is the path the ball must follow (and thus the direction in which it must be moved by the putter) and is determined by the contour of the green, i.e., the topography of the green between the ball and the cup. The energy to be applied is determined by the distance the ball must travel and the resistance provided by the green (green speed).
Ordinarily, golfers are trained to swing the putter in a pendulum motion when striking the ball to best control the force applied to the ball. The pendulum motion aids the golfer in controlling the force (energy) applied as well as maintaining the angle of the face of the putter with respect to the ball. To determine the desired direction, it is usually necessary to view the topography of the green and the relationship between the ball, the cup and the striking face of the putter from a distance and from different perspectives to determine the desired path of the ball. In conventional putters, however, the relationship between the putter face, the ball and the cup can only be viewed from directly over the ball with the golfer in the putting position.
In accordance with the present invention putters are provided which are appropriately weighted, balanced and aligned to provide a balanced pendulum motion when striking the ball and maintain the face of the putter aligned in the desired direction of travel. The putters of the invention are also weighted, balanced and aligned so that when the bottom face of the putter is placed on the green the entire putter will remain free standing in the striking position so that the golfer may move freely about the green to analyze the topography of the green and determine appropriate alignment for directional control of the path to be traversed by the ball. By balancing the putter to permit free standing use thereof, the putter may also be used as a training device to assist in instructing proper use of the putter and may be used as well by amateur and professional golfers. By balancing the putter and controlling the mass of the putter relative to the shaft and grip, the putter of the invention provides an advantageous pendulum motion to the stroke, thus. aiding the golfer in accurately and precisely controlling the energy applied to the ball to control distance. Other features and advantages of the invention will become more readily understood from the following detailed description taken in connection with the appended claims and attached drawing in which: